fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Blooming!
Aikatsu Blooming! ( = アイカツ ブルー ーミング！''Aikatsu Burumingu!) is a new fanserie based around flowers, friendship and music. Story In the idol world, trainees practice for quite a time before debuting. They suffer a lot and put their all in their training until they improve enough to debut. Misa has been a trainee in TS Entertainment since she was 14-15 and before that, she's had lessons in singing and dancing. Misa has seen the girls of Carat debut and felt that one day she'd be like them. The trainee show TS Rookies is a chance for the idols to show their talent and Misa will do anything to prove that she is talented enough to make it. Making friends along the way, will she and her friends have what it takes to make it? Characters *Misa Ogawa *Color: Persian Rose *Type: Sexy *Brand: Velvet Dream Misa has been in training since she was 14 and always wished to be in a group. Taking singing lessons when she was 10, she always loved to sing. During training she got really popular for having a lot of charisma and she quickly became a model for the other trainees. Misa wants to debut and will do her best to prove herself. And to become even more popular so that she'd get to improve thanks to fans' support, she posted videos on E°dol and made her even more determined to debut, thus she quickly became one of the potential trainees to be in a group line-up. *Marina Ono *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Mosaic Dawn Marina when she was 6 started to dance and became passionate about it becoming more and more involved in it. She showed amazing talent in dancing and started to post her videos on the Internet mostly on a popular app called "Edol" where people get to share videos of them singing and dancing. This app became popular between idols too and it quickly had an idol version. Tsuyu noticed her, after she asked her to audition, Marina showed her talents and was chosen as one of the potential idols to debut. *Rie Sakurai *Color: Light Blue *Type: Cute *Brand: Glass Rose Rie was in TS when she was 13, now 16 she's one of the trainees deemed talented enough to be in a group. Interested in singing when she was 9,she showed a lot of talent, her teacher was amazed by her when she was 12 and then took the audition to TS looking to become a singer. Amazed by her talent Tsuyu made her a trainee. Now training for quite a while now, Rie will try her best to be the perfect idol. *Chiharu Arai *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *Brand: Sweet Voice Chiharu was at first taken into the agency when it was a model agency, she was noticed for her visuals and she was soon proposed to become a child model. Chiharu was just 12 but her visuals were soon the object of interest of many brands, it was fun for Chiharu to model but she truly wanted to dance and sing. TS was renovated and became a talent agency (while still being a model agency). Chiharu was still taken in as a trainee, she showed a lot of talent which convinced Tsuyu to keep her as one of the potential trainees for one of her group projects. Chiharu is now looking to work hard as a trainee to be a part of this group. *Junko Nakajima *Color: Red *Type: Cool *Brand: Cutie Daredevil Junko took some auditions at TS wishing to be took in. She previously took auditions in small companies but never got an answer back. Disappointed she thought she probably wasn't good enough to become an idol but decided to go for a last one after her parents told her that she had the talent to make it. The coaches thought she was truly talented and took her in, she quickly became a fan favourite in the show TS Rookies and Junko told herself that she would debut and become talented enough. *Natsuko Ishikawa *Color: Orange *Type: Pop *Brand: Smart ViVid Natsuko is a talented dancer who was convinced to become an idol by her brother who was also told to become one as they are both very talented. When she auditioned, everyone from the coaches to the trainees were amazed by how good she was and her funny personality made her popular in TS Rookies. Natsuko is determined to train more and become the best at what she does and debut in a group. She also wishes the same for her brother. *Sayuri Abe *Color: Bright Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Nadeshiko Fragrance Sayuri is one of the youngest trainees but has a lot of talent in singing. She shows an unending passion for singing and is treated like a little sister by the oldest ones. Sayuri coming from a conservative family had a hard time trying to tell her parents that she wanted to become an idol but they finally accepted after seeing how passionate she was. She is rather shy and introverted but wants to overcome her fears to be able to one day sing on stage. Blooming System The Blooming System is a system that involves dresses that once an idol does a bloom appeal, the system recognises the dress and the dresses changes, it starts sparkling and wings appear. Features *'Bloom Dress''' - A dress that has flowery designs on it, it is also based on mythology has it has designs based on mythological creatures or gods/goddesses. *'Bloom Appeal' - An appeal that is based on a flower as well as a myth. *'Bloom Fever' - An appeal-like feature that begins before the idol performs. Trivia *Just like the group name the girls formed (Chloris) the show mostly revolves on Greek mythology and flowers. Category:Fan series Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Aikatsu Blooming!